


Last Words

by Mels13



Series: ShipsSetSail Tumblr works [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, blame exy and a game of cards against humanity, its cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mels13/pseuds/Mels13
Summary: Here is a point of view that no one asked for and no one wants. A scene set during Prince’s Gambit.





	Last Words

He started into the blue eyes.

“What did you do?”

Nicaise broke contact in a childish manner to feign innocence. He repeated himself again in a harder voice. Nicaise sank lower into the chair. The boy couldn’t resist a direct order for long.

“I found something then gave it away for information.” The boys voice revealing the small tremble of a hidden lie.

“What did you find and what did you learn?”

Nicaise swallowed and straightened his posture in a small act of defiance.

“A letter. I found it in Govart’s stuff so I didn’t think it mattered to you.”

“Haven’t I told you enough times, everything that happens in this country matters to me. I am the King. You were my eyes and my ears. And now you have lied to me. I thought I taught you better then this Nicaise.” He stands and approaches closer to Nicaise.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to bore you with this so I kept quiet about it. I’m sorry please forgive me. I know I did wrong and deserve to be punished.” He could tell Nicaise was trying to act younger but he couldn’t hide the cracks and squeaks in his voice.

“It’s too late.” He smacks the boy across the face. The sound echoing in the empty hall. “My nephew rides to Ravenel, that damn slave Damianos at his side. It’s about time I taught my nephew a real lesson. A lesson he should have learned long ago but has clearly forgotten.”

Nicaise whimpers out. “What lesson is that.”

“He shouldn’t leave behind things he cares about. Toys have a tendency for breaking after neglect.”

The boy's eyes grow as the meaning of the words hit home, his hand hits and rings out again.

“Guards!” The order echoed as men now enter the hall. “Bring the executioner.”

He watched with a smile as Nicaise struggled against the guards rough handling. “The last lesson you will learn. Toys, pets, bed boys. Everyone is replaceable.”

The boy stopped struggling and looked back into his eyes. Preferring to use the sharp words he had learned.

“You will never win. Laurent is stronger and smarter than you ever will be. You can’t beat him. He will outsmart you-” His rough hands grab the smooth face and silence it.

“Oh but you forget. I’m not playing his game, he is playing mine and I have let him play for far too long. I have everything he wants. In fact, I was once everything he wanted for. Fickle things children’s brains are, so easily manipulated, so easily detached.” 

He watches on as the small boy struggles against the guards once more as he is forced to the ground. “Everything that was once his will be returned to him.”

“The nation will be his again.” Nicaise spits as the garden but his again.

“No the only thing that has ever been truly his was Auguste I will reunite him with his dead brother. Any last words?”

Blue eyes match his again.

“Long live King Laurent of Vere.


End file.
